


Nothing Changed

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Scout's into it, dub-con more so than non-con, he just doesn't want to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Spy kindly offers Scout a hand.





	Nothing Changed

Spy rubbed his eyes through his mask, silently padding down the hallway towards his room, shoes in his hand for optimum silence. He hadn’t intended to stay out nearly that late, but he had found someone who was not only frisky, but had stamina he was frankly jealous of. All in all it had been a good night.

He was just about to head into his room and get some well deserved rest when he paused, listening to what he thought was movement in the hall. But it was further than that, more muffled. No one should have been awake at that hour, and being the weekend most of his teammates were off the base anyway, visiting family or doing whatever it was they did when they pretended they were real people and not crazed mercenaries fighting a fake war for money.

Another scuffling sound and Spy’s curiosity was peaked. It could have been anything, the opposing team breaking into the base, Soldier bringing raccoons to work, Pyro setting the base on fire for the third time that month, anything. It stopped, then started again, and seemed to be coming from Scout’s room.

He got down on all fours, peering through the tiny crack under the door; he could see Scout’s bed, a chair, and part of Scout who seemed to be laying naked on the floor twisted up like a pretzel. Spy could only see his feet and part of his legs, but the way he was squirming around was strange. Was he masturbating while rolling around on the floor? There certainly wasn’t anyone else in there with him.

Scout rolled around, coming slightly more into view and Spy’s eyes went wide. The boy was masturbating, but not in the way that anyone would have expected. He kicked his feet along the floor, trying to get more purchase to drive the fingers he had wedged inside of himself even deeper. Spy couldn’t see his face, but from his writhing and grunting Spy assumed that he wasn’t enjoying himself as much as he could have been.

It would have been smart to just head back to his room, to ignore this and pretend he’d seen nothing. After all, he didn’t want to get close to anyone on his team. Being close made people vulnerable, made them care about things they shouldn’t. But then Scout whined and Spy felt his cock twitch.

Maybe he had more stamina than he thought.

Straightening up he smoothed his suit out before lightly rapping on the door, listening in some amusement at the sudden flurry of curses and motion that came from inside. Scout answered the door breathlessly, hair rumpled and face flushed, mismatched clothes thrown on hastily. Spy actually smiled.

“You are wearing your shirt inside out.”

“I’m..” Scout turned redder, starting to close the door. “Whaddya want Spy?”

Spy slid his arm between the door and the doorjam, keeping it from closing. “I do not want anything. I thought perhaps you required some assistance.”

Scout turned so red Spy half expected him to explode. He took the opportunity, since Scout was just staring at him, to slide into the room and close the door behind him.

“How long have you been listening?” Scout whispered, standing stock still as if he had become frozen to the spot.

“Not long.” Spy casually sauntered behind Scout, wrapping an arm around his middle, dragging him tight against him. “Long enough.”

Scout only stayed frozen for a moment longer, then he exploded into action, pushing Spy away and diving against the wall, pressing up against it and turning wide eyes on Spy. “I’m not inta that you freak! I’m not some pansy.”

“Of course not.” Spy flicked an infinitesimal speck of dust off his suit, wondering why he even bothered. Scout was an annoying braggart, leave it to him to claim he wasn’t gay when just moments before he’d been wriggling around with his fingers in his ass. But Spy was willing to give it a few more tries, he would certainly enjoy hearing those lungs put to good use screaming for him rather than at him.

“You can just take your flaming ass and leave now.”

“I could.” Undeterred he stalked towards Scout, pinning him to the wall with his body. “But I can also think of much more enjoyable things to do.” Spy chuckled as he felt the boy’s obvious erection press into his thigh. “As can you apparently.”

“I….” Scout’s jaw dropped and he went deathly pale. He gulped, staring up at Spy who was so close into his personal space he filled his vision. He barely found his voice to whisper. “Don’t tell anyone awight? Please?”

Spy dragged his gloved fingers down the side of Scout’s face, across his neck and then lower to the hem of his gym shorts. “If there is one thing I excel at it’s keeping secrets. You should know this Scout.”

Scout ducked his head, not wanting to meet Spy’s eyes anymore. He garbled a few false starts to some reply, but nothing came together. As far as Spy was concerned he hadn’t said No, and to him that meant Yes. He slid his hands into the elastic band of Scout’s shorts, tugging them down to pool around his feet, enjoying Scout’s gasp as his cock bobbed free.

Scout seemed to have become a statue in the past few moments, simply standing there while Spy pulled his gloves off to stoke him. Spy arched an eyebrow, having expected some resistance to what he was doing, but Scout didn’t push him away, or even try to move as Spy wrapped his hand around his cock, feeling the ridges with his fingers delicately instead of stroking. Scout reached up to wrap his arms around Spy’s chest, then abruptly pulled them back to rest a hand on Spy’s arm, then awkwardly pulled that back as well, unsure what to do.

Spy grinned, deciding to take charge, the opportunity to fully dominate Scout was far too tempting to resist. “Turn around. Against the wall.”

Spy’s voice dripped with lust and power in a way Scout had never heard before. It didn’t even occur to him to do anything other than obey, turning around and pressing himself against the wall with his palms flat against the wall on either side of his head.

“Very good.” Spy backed off for a moment, grabbing the bottle of lube Scout had been using from where he’d left it on the floor, flipping it open so he could coat his fingers. Scout didn’t move, staying against the wall but craning his head around to try and see Spy over his shoulder. Spy hadn’t expected Scout to be so submissive, but he wasn’t going to complain, in fact it was a grand show of trust on Scout’s part, even if he didn’t know it. Spy would have been insane to squander such a gift.

He slid back up against him, pressing slick fingers against Scout’s ass, massaging around his opening before sliding inside, the passage already stretched from the boy’s earlier efforts. “Feels better when done by someone else does it not?”

Scout made a soft sound of agreement, hands curling against the wall as Spy’s fingers flicked back and forth inside him. Spy’s fingers twisted in just the right way and Scout cried out, clawing the wall as his toes curled into the carpet.

“Do you like that?”

Scout mumbled a panting response, eyes closed.

Spy made the same motion again, harder. “You’ll have to speak up.”

“Ye.. Yea. I .. oh god.” He whimpered, his hips inadvertently thrusting against the wall as Spy started to piston his fingers in and out. He mewled, rising up on his toes.

“Good.” Spy wouldn’t have admitted it, but seeing Scout almost reduced to begging was turning him on in ways he’d never felt before. It was intoxicating to have such power over someone normally so self-absorbed. He pressed his fingers forward, rubbing back and forth and coaxing something resembling a squeal out of Scout. That was all he could take without doing something about it.

“Bed. Now. On your hands and knees.” Scout staggered as Spy pulled his fingers free, gingerly walking to the bed and getting himself situated. Spy undid his belt and stepped out of his trousers, eyes on his prize the whole time. He slid out of his jacket, not bothering to remove anything else. He squeezed some more lube onto his cock, pumping it a few times as he positioned himself behind Scout. He dragged his dick along the cleft of Scout’s ass before pushing into him.

Scout yelped but didn’t pull away, body straining as Spy thrust deeper and deeper. Spy took his time, pushing into a place that no one had ever been. He was the first to claim Scout, and he was going to do it properly, and thoroughly.

Once fully seated inside he rubbed circles into Scout’s hips with his thumbs, holding onto him lest he collapse with all the whimpering he was doing. He tentatively slid out and back in, testing how much Scout trembled, listening as his breath caught in his throat. He started to piston his hips against Scout’s, drowning in the sounds he was making, needy, wanton, and most of all desperate.

Spy shuddered, slamming in harder and harder, holding Scout’s hips in place as the boy dropped down onto his elbows to rest his forehead against the mattress. Spy roughly pulled him back as he started to slide across the bed from the force of the thrusts.

Spy was so turned on he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold it in for long. Fortunately Scout was even further gone.

Scout’s whole body arched as he climaxed, screaming into the bedsheets as he clenched around Spy’s cock.

Spy struggled to keep Scout’s body in place as he finished, the younger man seemingly having become boneless in the past few seconds. Spy leaned heavily against him, waiting for his panting to die down before he pulled out, straightening up and taking a moment to smooth his rumpled shirt back into place.

Scout collapsed the moment he was released, rolling onto his side and curling up, eyes still closed, face flushed. Spy watched him as he gathered up his clothes, preparing to get dressed and leave, just as he had after every other sexual encounter he’d ever had.

His eyes wavered for a moment, reaching a hand out to run his fingers along Scout’s side. Scout moaned softly and arched into Spy’s hand. Spy carefully peeled him out of his ruined shirt, before sitting on the edge of the bed and preparing to pull his pants back on.

Almost immediately Scout seemed to come back to himself, scooching over against Spy and wrapping his arms around his middle. Spy paused, looking down at his teammate now half laying in his lap.

He should have left. Gone back to his room before the rest of their team got back. And he didn’t want to give Scout the wrong impression. He didn’t care about him, he didn’t care about anyone. This had just been a matter of convenience, and a show of power over Scout. That’s all it was.

Scout looked up at him and made a soft sound, trying to drag him down onto the bed with him.

Lost and damned Spy let himself be pulled down, wrapping his arms around Scout and settling him against his chest comfortably. Scout sighed happily, tightly holding him as he drifted off to sleep.

Spy would leave in the morning. This was still meaningless. Nothing had changed. He closed his eyes, his arms curling around Scout to keep him in place.

Nothing had changed.


End file.
